Crossroad
The Crossroad is an alternate universe of the Nexus. Like the Nexus, it's an interdimentional nexus of all the different realities, coming together into one big mess. The difference, however, is that it's not civilized. Instead there being NPCs or big cities like Inside, and so on, it's just PC vs wild. Magtok (the player)'s description of it: Crossroad is a FFRP universe which is heavily influenced (read: alternate version of the universe of) the Nexus, except different in some ways. You have a GLoG? Well, we have an empty field over there. Nexus has the City of Inside? Well, we have the breeding grounds of the vicious three-eyed mammoths. All of that backstory and history and buildings? Your cliques and societies and NPCs? All gone. All you have is yourself and your other PCs. This isn't where Modern Day Dipsnig would be dumped, but an unfortunate Classic Dipsnig, or maybe a slightly modified concept of Dipsnig, with none of his memories, equipment, and baggage from the Nexus. Why? The Crossroad was created because, in the OoC thread, some newer players were commenting how difficult it was to get roleplaying with some of the deep-entrenched characters and players, because they were already wrapped up in connections and plots and so on. So, Magtok came up with this random idea to do a "restart" without any of the organizations, connections, and so on: it was just them versus wild. Sections of the Crossroad The Crossroad contains many bioms. Below are listed some (but not all) of them. 1) Gardens: The gardens are what they sound like. Pleasant rolling hills with soft grass, fruit trees, and plenty of vegetable plants. Small to medium game is abundant here and relatively easy to catch due to a conspicuous lack of predators. However, building material tends to be sparse. 2) Meadows: Glorious meadows with zillions of wild flowers and lots and lots and lots of bees. Or at least things that superficially resemble bees that are the size of a small rat. The honey in their hives is sweet, their larvae full of protein, and the comb wonderful for making candles and torches. Good luck getting at it without being stung to death. Forest 4) Grasslands: Oodles of grasses for building fires or weaving rope, the grasslands also boasts an impressive small game population. And, unfortunately for you, a giant grumpy grazing beast population. And since it has a giant grumpy grazing beast population it also has a giant hungry hunting beast population. Best watch yourself or you might become a snack. Stone Fields 6) Marsh: Pleasant fields with plenty of streams and ponds. This is the perfect place to gather reeds, go fishing, or snag a few frog's legs. Just be cautious about the deeper ponds. There's no telling what might be lurking in their murky depths. 7) Dunes: Really big sand dunes! Some are held in place with fir trees and oodles of moss, some with grasses and succulents, and still others are free-roaming. The dunes are abundant with unicorn-horned jackalope, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, and more purslane than you can shake a stick at. If you go all the way to the rocky sea shore you can collect kelp and battle historically accurate giant crustaceans. Cavern The Swamp of Despair 10) Ruins: The scattered, decaying remains of some long-lost civilization. Probably a good idea to steer clear of here unless you feel inclined toward dying horribly. Others: The Abysmal Ashland The Grue The Grue lives in darkness and eats you. So, don't be in the darkness.